


Sono pronta

by ladymisteria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 10th place in EFP's contest "Sound&Music contest", Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Missing Moments
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymisteria/pseuds/ladymisteria
Summary: Remus è andato a combattere e Tonks si ritrova a dover prendere una decisione...





	Sono pronta

_Accendere l'MP3, e selezionare "Gocce di memoria"._

 

 

«Hanno bisogno di me» hai detto, e io non ho potuto credere alle mie orecchie.

Ho pianto, ti ho pregato, ho pestato i piedi come una bambina, ma non è servito a nulla.

Sei andato via.

Ci hai abbandonato di nuovo.

Come puoi continuare a non capire?

Non abbiamo forse bisogno di te anche noi?

Perché, per una volta, non pensi solo a te?

Perché non smetti per un secondo di essere così altruista?

Maledico me stessa per aver anche solo potuto pensare una cosa del genere.

Non era forse il tuo modo di essere ad avermi conquistato, ad avermi fatto innamorare di te?

Chiudo gli occhi, sperando di vederti nuovamente qui con me quando li riaprirò.

Ma non è così.

Tu non ci sei.

E sento che non ci sarai mai più.

«Mamma, fai in modo che Teddy non sia mai solo» sussurro a mia madre, accanto a me.

Mi chino su mio figlio per quella che _so_ essere l’ultima volta.

Ed è inutile che mia madre continui a ripetere che andrà tutto bene…

Nemmeno lei ci crede.

Una madre queste cose le sente.

«Addio piccolo mio».

[*]

Sento solo urla e pianti, mentre il mio viso è illuminato dagli incantesimi che volano impazziti per quella che una volta era la scuola di magia e stregoneria di Hogwarts.

Ma non mi importa di nulla.

Come potrebbe?

So solo che tu ora non potrai mai più vedere i miei capelli cambiare colore quando qualcuno mi chiamerà per nome; non potrai mai più sorridere alla vista del nostro bambino.

Non posso smettere di piangere, mentre stringo il tuo corpo freddo e pallido.

Che ne è ora delle tue promesse?

Come quella di partire - una volta finita la guerra - per mete fantastiche; noi tre soli, senza nessun altro?

O come quella di prenderci del tempo per noi, lontani da tutti i doveri e da tutte le preoccupazioni, come avevamo sempre sognato di fare?

Come hai potuto lasciarmi da sola?

Come hai potuto lasciar solo Teddy?

Il nostro piccolo Teddy, che ora non avrà più suo padre?

Sento distintamente la voce di Bellatrix alle mie spalle; ma non mi muoverò, non mi difenderò.

Non stavolta, né mai più.

E’ un comportamento sciocco ed irresponsabile, che non si addice a un Auror e ad una madre, lo so.

So che così facendo precluderò a Teddy una vita con accanto la propria madre.

Ma voglio stare con te, e se questo significherà seguirti anche nella morte…

Eccomi Remus, sono pronta.

**Author's Note:**

> **Valutazione Giudici  
>  **\- Grammatica:** 8,2/10  
>  **\- Stile:** 8/10   
> **\- Originalità:** 6,5/10   
> **\- Caratterizzazione personaggi:** 8,3/10   
> **\- Trama:** 6,8/10   
> **\- Giudizio personale:** 7,9/10   
> **\- Sottofondo musicale:** 13,8/15   
> **\- Totale:** 59,5/75 **
> 
> **Molto bella come storia, ci ha colpito. È breve, e all’inizio ho pensato che fosse un peccato, ma poi abbiamo realizzato che se fosse stata più lunga non avrebbe avuto lo stesso impatto. Adoriamo la canzone che hai scelto, fa venire i brividi ogni volta che la si sente, e troviamo che stia davvero molto bene con le parole della tua storia.  
>  Stile semplice ma scorrevole, non ci sono errori grammaticali e la lettura è piacevole, abbiamo trovato Tonks piuttosto IC, né stravagante (data la situazione non era il caso) né troppo depressa, ma con un buon equilibrio.   
> Toccante il momento in cui sente arrivare Bellatrix alle sue spalle e lei non si muove, così come la sua consapevolezza che il suo amore non tornerà, e che neanche lei tornerà da suo figlio.   
> Complimenti davvero.**


End file.
